


A Very DiefenBear Christmas (fan art)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Dief and Bear celebrate Christmas





	




End file.
